


Where the Lines Overlap

by kerrykhat



Series: Save the Hero [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: AU: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Community: crossovers50, Crossover, Gen, Post-Series: Veronica Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykhat/pseuds/kerrykhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica's unhappiness at being back in Gotham had nothing to do with its masked vigilante. Or Bruce's Wayne's inexplicable interest in her. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Lines Overlap

Veronica was not happy to be back in Gotham City, not happy at all. It had nothing to do with the fact that the Bureau that decided that her previous success here meant that she could be the liaison with the Gotham City PD. It had nothing to do with being forced to rely on a masked vigilante for help on the harder and more bizarre cases. It had nothing to do with the weather. And it certainly had nothing to do with the fact that Bruce Wayne had found out she was back in town and had decided to invite her to a gala he was throwing for Valentine's Day.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Oh look, speak of the devil. Veronica turned around and gave him a forced smile.

"What do you think, Wayne?" she asked, forcing her voice into a tone of contrived pleasantness. "You're lucky that I haven't found a reason to arrest you yet as payback."

"Handcuffs. I'm always good for handcuffs," he replied with a rakish smile. Veronica resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Do you want a refill on your drink?" he added, seeing her empty glass.

"No thank you," Veronica answered sharply, moving away from her companion and trying to lose herself in the press of people while making her way to the balcony. There was already another occupant, one that she was more pleased to see than the host of the party.

"Commissioner Gordon, what a surprise to see you here," she greeted him, walking forward to join him at the railing.

"Agent Mars, I can say the same thing," Jim Gordon answered, his eyes crinkling behind his glasses. "Barbara's been asking about you and wondering when you're going to stop by the station."

"Tell her it will be sooner rather than later, given that this is Gotham we're in," Veronica replied, before both their cellphones began to ring.

"Agent Mars," she answered. Her mouth thinned into a tight line as she listened to what the agent on the other line was saying. "I'll be there as soon as I can," she told him, hanging up and turning to Gordon.

"Hostage situation with that new guy, the Ridler?" he asked, having finished his phone call as well. She nodded and followed him back inside. "I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks," Veronica replied, glad that she had thought to bring her gun and badge and stick them in her coat pocket. That was one less thing to worry about. "I suppose it would be too much to ask to change out of this dress before we get there," she added with a sigh, looking down at her blue-green dress.

"What, you worried that the Bat will judge you for dressing up?" Gordon asked as they waited for Alfred Pennysworth to grab their coats. He found Veronica and Batman's wary circling of the other more amusing than he had any right to, in Veronica's opinion.

"Not so much him as the other agents," Veronica answered with a slight grimace. "I'd rather not be known as Agent Barbie for the rest of my days."

"You're sure it has nothing to do with Batman seeing you in that dress?" he continued to prod with an amused smile on his face. Veronica glared at him as they walked out into the night.

"You better drop that line of thinking, Gordon, or I'm going to your daughter for blackmail material," she warned him.

"Whatever you say, Mars," he replied. "Whatever you say."


End file.
